ReBirth
by NotAHipsterStudios
Summary: I died and was reincarnated into Naruto, as the love child between a Haruno and an Akimichi. Why me. OC/SI might become oc bi-harem
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hello to all that are reading this fic, I am** _ **NotAHipster.**_ **This isn't my fist fanfiction on this site, but I refuse to give out the name of my very first fanfiction, mostly because it's so god awful. I wrote it when I was young and was just learning good grammar, so no, just no. But anyway this story is a semi SI story, some of the traits my character has will be based off me, like her love to eat. But other traits will be some that I pulled out of my ass, like her geniusness. I am also looking for a beta reader. So anyway, on with the story.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that honor goes to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Thinking:**_ _'Yo'_

 _ **Yelling:**_ "YO!"

 _ **Extreme yelling: "YO!"**_

 _ **INNER/Biju: "Yo"**_

 _ **Chapter One: Death, The Void, and ReGenesis**_

I was about to die, there was no doubt about that. No one would come and save me, and I couldn't save myself, I was paralyzed from the waist down. Not that I had any reason to live for. I had no friends, and no family, no one would care if I died. My house was burning down, taking me along with it.

I was alone. From an early age, I had been alone. My intellect set me apart from my peers. Even my parents, who were supposed to love me unconditionally shunned me because of my intelligence. So alone I grew, but alone, I also thrived. With no one there to hold me back, I began to about a whole plethora of things. From physics to engineering, to martial arts and advanced technology. I learned as much as I could from the time I was eight to when I died.

Honestly, coming across anime had just been an accident. But it changed my life forever. I had been studying the Japanese culture for some time then, learning Japanese, though I thought I'd never use it, I was a recluse after all. I was searching up Japanese entertainment when I had come across a link titled _'anime/manga_ Guide _to Japanese cartoons and comics'_. After that, I had pretty much got addicted to anime and manga. Posters line my wall, _Bleach_ , _One Piece_ , and _Naruto._ I had shelves and shelves filled with manga and figurines. On my bed sat, many plushies and body pillows. Suddenly I didn't feel so alone. Watching the hardships of the characters, their bravery, and their determination to become stronger, somehow made me feel less alone.

So when my time came to die, I felt at peace being surrounded by my many 'friends' and their faces smiling back at me. But still I prayed to whatever god was listening _'If I have to die, please send me to where THEY are'_ , I looked around my room, which was messy, clothes, advanced text books and manga were spread haphazardly on the ground. And as my house went up in flames, my eyes connected with my favorite Naruto plushie, which had went missing three months before. Finally the fire had consumed my very being, I felt pain but then the nothingness of death started to creep in, said to the Naruto plushie in barley a whisper, "Hello again my friend, I missed you…" I could have sworn that the plushie opened his mouth to grin at me…

 **4:27 in the morn, so I'm stopping here. More to come later**

 **Please by all means review it'll make me update faster and write longer chapters. Constructive criticism is wanted so again by all means, but no flames**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy so many people decided to follow my story. You guys really made my day. Thank you to Daisy Field for helping me improve my story and being my first reviewer and Entellygense for being my second reviewer. But anyways, on with the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO I ONLY OWN MY OC**

 **Chapter Two: The Void, and The ReBirth of a Violet**

I don't know how long I've been in the Void. There was nothing to do, nothing to see, if I had a body I would be clawing out my own eyes by now. I couldn't even remember anything of my previous life, those memories were stripped from me when I came here. I AM SO BORED! I can't move, I can't remember anything, PLEASE SOMEONE KILL ME…oh wait…shit. Suddenly, I see a white light pierce the Void of darkness. I can see it come closer and closer until it was upon me.

"Hello", it said "I am Anubis." Then the light shattered revealing a tan, muscular, man, that looked to be in his twenties. He was wearing hooded midriff jacket over a slightly longer midriff shirt. Both the shirt and the jacket were sleeveless showing off toned arms, and the midriff revealed a strong muscular stomach. The jacket was beige lined with red, and had a collar that covered his the bottom half of his face. The shirt was gray. The man's pants were gray with a red belt. He also had on gray gloves under beige gloves that were also lined with red.

I couldn't speak to him, I had no mouth to speak with.

"You are quite the conundrum", Anubis told me. "We have absolutely no idea what to do with you." The way he said that made me think that he was smiling. "You are the, without a doubt, most neutral person that the UnderWorld has ever seen." There was a bright flash of light that formed into some sort of rectangular item. Every so often, he would swipe at the screen and mumble about something that I couldn't understand. Soon he was done doing whatever he was doing with his rectangular thing. "Anubis" glanced back at me and eye smiled. For some reason that look seemed really familiar to me.

"We have no idea of where to put you", Anubis said again. "You see, when people die, we judge them by how many bad things a person has done. For example, say a person has done many good things in his or her life, but does something bad, like accidently killing another person. He or she is still eligible to be accepted into Elysium. But say you do bad things for your whole life, like mass murdering people for fun, but you do one act of kindness… you still go to Hell. But then there's you. You, oh you, remained neutral toward everyone for your entire life. You never spoke to anyone, not even to your parents, not even to your caretaker. You never went outside, you just ordered everything online. And when you had to interact with you caretaker, you just wrote everything you needed down, before she even came to your house." Anubis sighed, as if he was exasperated. "If you had even said hello in a polite manner we could have put you in Elysium, but you didn't. So we've decided, just now to", I got the feeling that he was smiling again, "Make you someone else's problem!" Anubis suddenly disappeared, and I felt strange. That worried me, because I couldn't feel anything since I got into this place. I felt like I was being sucked into something really tiny, then I blacked out.

When I had awoken once more, I realized that I had regained my once lost memories. I am glad that they were returned to me, my memories were precious to me, they held much knowledge, and it would be a shame if I were to have to start over. I looked around. It was still the same inky blackness, but something felt different, it felt colder than it had before. Even I felt different, more solid. Was I really just sent to someone else to be judge, and if so, to whom. I soon discovered that I could move here, which was a relief. I remember the agonizing boredom I had felt before, I do not want to have to go through that again. As I floated around, I found that as I went farther and farther into the Void of wherever I was, it had become increasingly colder. If I had been a normal girl, or any person with a shred of self-preservation, I would have stopped and went back in the direction that I came. But I don't, so I forged on. When the Void had reached its absolute freezing point, I had come across a door. It was a door, floating as I was, standing there, looking innocent.

There was no back to it, and it was just an average everyday door. I know I shouldn't go through it, but my curiosity got the better of me. So I went through, and saw, quite possibly the oddest scene that I have ever seen, in my life and death. It was the Shinigami from _Naruto_ playing Go* with a woman that looked an awful lot like Kushina Uzumaki. Anubis was watching from the back of the room, in the left corner, with three women next to him, behind the Kushina-look-alike. Behind Shinigami, there were two women that looked intimidating, but beautiful. They were sitting next to a man that looked like he wanted to kill everyone in the room. Anubis looked at me and exclaimed "There's our special guest, we almost thought you weren't coming", he ran until he was standing right next to me, then whispered to me "I always knew you were coming", Anubis then backed away from me. I heard frustrated yelling, and applause, and looked toward the match again. It seemed as if the Kushina-look-alike had won the game. Everyone in the room was applauding her except for the two women behind Shinigami.

Everyone then abruptly stopped clapping to look at me. It was so silent, one could hear a pin drop. I felt awkward, for no one had ever paid me so much attention in my entire life. Shinigami then spoke "Is this the girl", his tone sounded neutral, but his voice frightened me. It sounded like many people at once, all speaking in different tones. Shinigami seemed like he just oozed darkness and evil. Yet here he was playing Go with a Kushina-look-alike. Anubis's eyes took on a more serious appearance. "Yes, this is her", he replied.

"She doesn't look like much."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"I don't want to waste my time Anubis!"

"You won't be, I promise."

"…fine."

What on earth, or rather in purgatory, were they talking about? "GIRL!" I looked up, startled. "You'd better pay attention and listen closely because I refuse to repeat myself another time. We are going to make a deal with you." He stood up and walked closer to me, his empty golden eyes within black sclera bore into, as he moved closer. All too soon he was before me in all his frightening glory, but I calmly stood my ground, even though I was terrified. He looked me in the eyes for longer than I felt comfortable with, looking for something hidden there. He stepped back and grinned at me, revealing razor sharp teeth. "Maybe this won't be a waste of my time", he chuckled out. "Girl, here's the deal. You will be sent into my world, the world you may know as _Naruto,_ but all of your prior knowledge of some events will be taken from you. You will-", he was cut off by Anubis "You will remember things from other anime that will help you with whatever you need though!"

Shinigami pushed Anubis out of the way "AS I WAS SAYING, your knowledge of some events will be taken, but you'll still remember the basics. And if you complete this without dying earlier or completely giving up, we will giving you the ability to travel into different worlds, any world you wish. Any god is allowed to help you or help kill you they will be restricted on what they can do. Those that want to help can only drop hints or give you gifts to help you. Those who want the opposite can send things to do you harm but only if it already exists in my realm. Also, they cannot send a person twice as strong as you are, your opponent for example cannot be ANBU, or Sannin. But if a person of the rank happens upon you without the assistance of a god, you're fair game. If you lose your will be stuck wandering purgatory until we are ready to start the Game again. Do you accept?"

I hesitated but said "Yes."

"Good", Shinigami said, then he touched my forehead and I was sucked away once more, but not without hearing Shinigami give me the power to eat chakra.

I incased in warmth, I felt so safe. I wanted to stay where I was forever. I felt as if I was forgetting something but that didn't matter, until I felt myself being forcefully removed from my safe haven, and pushed through a tiny tube. But after what felt like many hours later, I was pushed out into the cold world, spanked on my rear, and as I cried uncontrollably, I realized horrified, that I had just experienced my own birth. I was handed to a women with dull pink hair, lying down on a hospital bed. I couldn't see anything but blobs of color, but we were surrounded by white, so her hair stood out to me. She held me and fed me from her breast, but even afterwards it still took three formula bottles to fill me up. I thought that odd, but it wasn't until many months later that I realized why I took so much food to get me full. I was the love child of a Haruno and an Akimichi. Why me….

 _ ***Go:**_ _ **There is significant strategy involved in the game, and the number of possible games is vast (10**_ _ **761**_ _ **compared, for example, to the 10**_ _ **120**_ _ **possible in chess),**_ _ **[2]**_ _ **despite its relatively simple rules.**_

 _ **The two players alternately place black and white playing pieces, called "stones", on the vacant intersections ("points") of a board with a 19x19 grid of lines. Beginners often play on smaller 9×9 and 13×13 boards,**_ _ **[3]**_ _ **and archaeological evidence shows that game was played in earlier centuries on a board with a 17×17 grid. By the time the game had spread to Korea and Japan in about the 5th and 7th centuries CE respectively, however, boards with a 19×19 grid had become standard.**_ _ **[4]**_

 _ **The objective of the game—as the translation of its name implies—is to have surrounded a larger total area of the board with one's stones than the opponent by the end of the game,**_ _ **[5]**_ _ **although this result typically involves many more intricacies than simply using surrounding areas directly.**_

 _ **Once placed on the board, stones may not be moved, but stones may be removed from the board if captured—this is done by surrounding an opposing stone or group of stones by occupying all orthogonally-adjacent points.**_ _ **[6]**_ _ **The two players place stones alternately until they reach a point at which neither player wishes to make another move; the game has no set ending conditions beyond this. When a game concludes, the territory is counted along with captured stones and komi (points added to the score of the player with the white stones as compensation for playing second) to determine the winner.**_ _ **[7]**_ _ **Games may also be won by resignation.**_ _**Copied from wikipedia**_


End file.
